everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
How To Create An OC
Oh boy, creating an OC. It's easy, right? Sometimes, yes, but at the same time it gets really, really hard. Creating well rounded, realistic, and ''likable ''characters is HARD. Plus, when you're basing it off of a preexisting universe, it can be easy, but at the same time hard because you have (or should) fallow that universe rules. So, to help new commers and old commers alike, we have How to Create an OC, presented by the Admin Group (aka Grimms)!. Pick A Myth Mythology is a very cool thing, but it is also more complicated than most Fairy Tales. Mind you, thousands upon thousands of years ago, Myths were religions that were treated the same way as things such as Christianity are today. It's complicated why they fell out of popularity, but mainly for monotheistic religions such as the aforementioned Christianity. Nowadays, their like fun little stories similar to fables and what nought. This wiki was created as a place for myth, and only myths. Fairytales, most legends and fables, short stories (besides certian exceptions) belong over on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Posting a fairytale OC will results in the page being deleted or having to be changed. Here are some places that you can find myths: * Wikipedia Page * Greek Myths * Norse Myths * Celtic Myths * Egyptian Myths Since myths can be confusing, I shall tell you some myths that we would greatly frown upon and smile upon: * We do NOT stand for myths that are about religion, some may offend others and we don't want anyone to be made fun of or hurt. Please do not make anything that comes from the Bible, Torah, Quran, or any other religion text. * Certain Legends are allowed, since they can be treated as myths. It's best to contact an admin * Children from things such as Marvel, DC Comics, Disney (you know that underrated movie called Hercules?), or any modern adaptation of myth is not allowed. They must come from the original myths. Yes, you could name your daughter of Thor "Torunn" as a funny referance, but said characters would have to abid by the original myths and not be destined to be in the avengers or something * Also, NO Percy Jackson. Yes, it does have to do with myths, but not only does Percy Jackson include different retellings of myths at times, the mere concepts included can and will conflict with this universe, so no children (or siblings) of anyone from that respective series. Naming Your OC There are a few types for naming an OC. They can be combined for an extremly amazing name. They are * Name from that Culture * Name meaning something associated with their parent or myth. * Name of the actual child of their parent. * Name of someone else from that myth. * Name that starts with the same letter. Myths are from all around the world, from Europe, to Asia, to everywhere. Chances are that you daughter of Thor isn't going to be named something like "Taylor" or something. Look up names from that Culture, or at least very similar cultures. Some names might actually come from certain gods name, so that could also work. God and Goddess are often associated with diffrent things. Thor is associated with lightning and storms, Hera is associated with golden apples and peacocks, the list goes on and on. A name that means lightning or peacock could work, especially as a little nudge. Most gods are the god of something, so if you named the daughter of a sun god "Celestia", which means "Sun", that could also work. A name associated with a myth they appear in also works. Lets say your OC is the next Athena in Athena and Poseidon. A name meaning "Olives" or "Olive Tree" could really work. The third suggestion is the name of the actual child of their parent. This can work as a nice little nudge, especially since for quite a few gods, their children aren't really important or it isn't very clear that they actually exist (Some sources say Hades and Persephone have children, and if they did they aren't very important). Yeah, I'm using the example of Thor a lot but whatever, but you could have your child of Thor be named Magni, the actual name of one of Thor's son. However, if you were doing a child of Zeus, who has many children that are all notable, it wouldn't really work to name your OC Artemis or Athena. Yes, you could, but if you think about it, what dad gives to of his children the same name? Endless your George Morman, it wouldn't really work. A lot of the gods have relationship with one another. One god hates this god, that god is in love with this god, and their friends with this other god, it goes on. So, if you OC's parent is practically close to another God, you could name them after that god. Many parents will name their child after really close friends, who are honoary aunts and uncles and even Godparents (make a joke their, if you would like). Same goes with gods. The thing about naming your OC after a preexisting god is that it gets a little confusing. You also wouldn't want to name your OC after the person their parent really hates, even if their in all the same myths. Lastly, here's the suggestion I highly don't suggest but it's up there: a name that begins with the same letter as the parents. It's cheesy, but a lot of names in the EAH universe are (Hunter Huntsman, seriously?), and remember, we are in Ever After so it's not like they'd be really weird. You could combine this with other suggestions, like a name that means something related to the god that also begins with the same letter. For last names, there's many things you could do. You could just put the name of the god, as sorta an honoary last name because Gods don't really have last names. In Old Norse Culture, last names came from the father's name, so if you did the child of Loki they would be either "Lokison" or "Lokidóttir", which are literally "Son/Daughter of Loki". Egyptians use their father's name as "surname". Research the culture your character come from, especially this part! Making Your OC Once you have chosen a myth and a name, you can start planning your OC. To be rewritten. Choosing A Personality First Way This is where things get a little more hard, a good way to start an OC's personality is choosing 10 personality traits. Good websites to do this are: * YourDictionary Traits * ReadWriteThink Traits Once you have picked them out I would suggest trying to give examples of what they do to show this and maybe even showing what they think of this trait, that will really add more to your OC. Second Way If you already have an idea for your OC, then I think you should most likely pick other traits that go with the theme of your OC. Ex: Goth OCs should have rebellious and 'cool' traits that make them really come to life! Or, someone who hides behind their fake personality and is really blahblahblahblah! It all depends on you really. Notes If you are still having some trouble with traits, balancing good and bad traits then try visiting these sites: * Springhole Main Site * Springhole Personality Generator * Checking For Mary Sues * Making Sure You Don't Make Fun Of Anyone's Culture * Powerful OCs * TV Tropes * Developing OC Personalities * Making Interesting OCs * Writing Badasses * Characterization Tropes Tips * Please don't load up your character with too many categories! It's not needed, and creating new categories just for one character? Nope. Sorry. * Remember that this is not a competition to see who completes an OC the fastest. We want our characters to be nicely developed and thought-through. Don't rush through these things, we all have time to grow. * Once again, no OCs that are insulting to other people or portrayed inappropriately. Don't use your characters to harm other people! * NO PARODY OCS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! They're just a waste of time, with no thought through personalities, put together in 5 minutes. This wikia does NOT allow Parody OCs. I REPEAT, NO PARODY OCS! If created it will be deleted, and if you keep on making them, a one week block will happen. Category:Tutorials Category:Work in Progress Category:Admin Pages Category:Official Guides